


Time

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, The Time of the Doctor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand on Amy’s face, smiling through his tears, the Doctor jumps at the feel of another gentle warm hand on his back, whirling at the touch. ~~ My regeneration scene fix-it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE TIME OF THE DOCTOR

“Raggedy man, goodnight.”

His hand on Amy’s face, smiling through his tears, the Doctor jumps at the feel of another gentle warm hand on his back, whirling at the touch.

“It’s time, sweetie.”

He stares, wonder on his face at the sight of  -

“River!”

He whips his head round in surprise at Clara’s exclamation – he’d almost forgotten she was there. He looks back at his wife, then Clara, looking between them in confusion. “You… you can see her?”

“We were mentally linked once,” River explains gently. “It was never broken.”

The Doctor looks into River’s eyes in wonder. “River…” He opens his mouth to continue, trying to figure out to voice what he wants to say – so much to say to her, too much, and he doesn’t know how he could ever begin.

“Shh, hush now,” she tells him gently, reaching out, like Amy had done, and placing a small soft hand on his face.

There are so many things that he wants to tell her – but there is no time; the Doctor has only one last breath in this body…

And so he gives it to her, stepping forward and clasping her face in his hands, kissing her hard and deep, pouring everything he ever felt for her into that moment, a thousand apologies and a thousand goodbyes – and infinite love. She clings to him, melting against his form, and for a moment that kiss feels like an eternity – it is seconds, not even that, but in the arms of his wife, the Doctor feels like he could live forever.

Light bursts from him, bursts into the kiss, surrounds him and River and he can feel every millisecond of regeneration, feel himself changing from the inside out and it’s all he can do to remain standing – but River is there, kissing him, holding him through it as he dies in her arms and is reborn in the same instant, and when she finally releases him to let him stagger backwards, he gasps that first new breath, the sight of her in front of him pouring life into his bones.

She smiles – smiles as if she knows this face already, soft green eyes so fond as ever.

“Hello sweetie.”

He lets out a laugh at that – of course! And then he abruptly stops at the sound of the laugh from his throat. Different!

And the laugh wasn’t all. “Kidneys! I’ve got new kidneys!” He looks round, staring at Clara watching him with wide brown eyes, and frowns in dismay. “I don’t like the colour!”

Clara stares at him. “Of your kidneys!?” The Tardis gives a sudden lurch and Clara looks around, panicked. “What’s happening!?”

“We’re probably crashing!”

“Into what!?”

He stares at River in a panic and she laughs – laughs! At a time like this! And nods her head towards Clara. “Look after her,” she warns him, and gives Clara a wink before smiling softly at him. “Goobye, my love.”

“River! Wait – don’t go!” He cries in panic as she blows a kiss and begins to disintegrate. “ _You have to tell me how to fly this thing!!”_

 


End file.
